


The First Candy

by MeiHin



Series: Together, we make candy. [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sweet, charlex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHin/pseuds/MeiHin
Summary: An eternal friendship, a beautiful love saves a lifeOrHow cute their group, Alex and Charlie are.....
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Together, we make candy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The First Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on AO3, and English is not my mother language so pls ignore typos. This fic is my imagination about how sweet Charlex is, hope you enjoy it.

Zach knows exactly how things are getting better for all his friends and for himself. He found his own passion, his own life, family, and everything.

Clay Jensen unexpectedly had a relationship with Valerie, the daughter of Sheriff Diaz, and it was all a mind-blowing reality. How fucking crazy a boy who almost became a criminal could be with the sheriff's daughter? And Jessica, she seems to really like being single, parties, girls, shopping. Well, he could say it was a perfect life. Since Tony and his boyfriend still stick together as usual, Zach believes that no one could turn Tony Padilla into a puppy, except Caleb.

The worst things in the past can never fade away, ever, but they are survivors, and they will continue to survive through all those damn tough in the future. They all deserve to be happy, to live.

"Hey, Zach, are you still with us?" Tyler waving in front of him, trying to pull him down back to the ground.

"Huh, what? Sorry, some thoughts in my head." Zach smiles, noticing the couple on the other side of the table. Today is "that day", or Tyler often calls it "Gordon Lightfoot- day". Everyone comes from their places and meet here at Monet's. Since they graduated, each year, they spend a day to caring about each other.

Alex raises his head, meeting Zach's teasing gaze. Of course, it is not strange for Zach to pay attention to them, Charlie was, after all, showing his love exactly like a PDA couple.

"Charlie, how much longer do you want to be like this?" Alex sighs, turning his eyes to the boy who is hugging him as hard as he can.

"Until I feel enough, of course". That innocent smile, he really knows how to use it.

…….

It all started on the way they walk from the parking lot to the Monet’s. Some people are always like that, showing their annoying stigma to others for no reason. So, when a couple started to stare and talk about them, Alex felt uncomfortable, but with a cool head, a good mood and a Golden Retriever puppy beside him, Alex ignored it.

Not long, not until the couple walked into Monet's and stood in the queue behind them. The gossip became clearer.

"How can those two ..... disgusting ...."

"Excuse me, do you two have a problem with them?" Alex leaned over and saw "Jess!"

"Hey, you guys seem to have trouble, aren't you?" Jessica smiled slyly, put a mocking look on those two.

"Not really," Alex scoffed, trying not to ruin the beautiful day. If he can ignore it, he won't be aggressive.

“Oh, what if we have? What if we fucking have a problem with you and your little boyfriend? Damn gay, so what? Do you want to start a fight?” That man shouted at them like fucking cheap shit.

Certainly, neither he nor Charlie wanted to fight, but obviously, Alex still punched that man in the face as he kept pushing Charlie backward. Summertime, when Alex's legs were fully recovered, he went to Caleb's boxing room, every day, and look what he had learned from it. Alex swung his hand, made a tired face like he really didn't want to do that at all. "You know what? You're the first one to taste my punch. Well, that honor would be someone else's if you didn't touch my little boyfriend."

Both Charlie, Jess, and everyone at the nearby table was stunned, especially Charlie. "I don't remember I had him eating those special cookies recently?"

.........

So, since that time, Charlie has never let go of him.

"You have to sympathize with Charlie, at that time I would have collapsed for your cool." Clay smirks, amused by Alex's helpless expression.

"Remember the rule? No teaming up on Alex? Okay?"

"Yeah yeah okay." This time everyone was in unison.

But when everyone was busy asking and teasing each other, Alex just sits there. Although there is a lot of happiness now, he means, his friends, his boyfriend, his parents, they all love him, but Alex knows he would never be completely happy. When everyone returned to gather here, part of Alex feels like this is a kind of torment, reminding him of their dark past, as a punishment for his crimes.

"Alex, Alex, look at me!" Charlie wakes him from his thoughts. Alex looks at his boyfriend, sees his displeased eyes, and realizes, "Sure, here it is again." Charlie always realizes when he began to immerse himself into those negative things, that displeased gaze makes Alex find himself losing. They had talked about it before, that every time it started, he had to let Charlie know.

Alex sighs, "I don't know, Charlie. Although everyone is here to help and care for each other, I still feel we're here to remind ourselves never to forget it." Alex felt powerless, he felt like he was submerging himself and Charlie into a bottomless pit of negativity. And, seemingly that warm and an optimistic smile never lost on Charlie's face, he takes his hand and places it on his cheek.

"You know what, Alex? You're not the only one who thinks that way, and it's nothing wrong to think so, rejecting the past and acting like nothing is absolutely not the right thing to do. But, what you need to do is realize the happiness you deserve, are having and will have".

Alex probably somehow understands it, he knows that sometimes Clay would come back and sit back in that hill chair. Tony had never used his cassette player again, Jess would still abuse alcohol, Tyler gave up his gun enthusiasts, and Zach, he spent a fixed few days a month, went to the river, and spent hours standing there. They never forget it. They still remember, but choose to go to the future, trying to live happily. 

Seeing the smiles on their happy faces, Alex thinks, maybe they will all have to live with those memories for their whole lifetime, but a bit sad it's okay sometimes, everyone all has things they can't forget.

"Thank you, Charlie, and…I love you, always." They smile, give each other a kiss, and of course, received a few whistles.

"In public? Seriously? C'mon, Charlie, I'm single," Zach said with a teasing smile, gives them a refused to understand- face. Alex blushes grins slightly at his boyfriend, feels happy.

…….

On the way back to Charlie’s house, as it was weekend and this time is Charlie’s house turn, they come back with a full package of ingredients. Charlie is going to make some cookies today cause Alex has an introducing event for college freshman and he will bring those cookies as a present. They spent an hour making it, or literally, Charlie does that on his own and Alex is the most beautiful decoration in the kitchen.

“Alex, don’t you think I deserve a reward for those cookies? Or don’t you think you should be punished for what happened on Monet’s?” Charlie grins, his “innocent” question makes Alex rolls his eyes. 

Ever since Alex went to college, they didn't see each other often and as an 18-year-old high school boy, Charlie thought he was really a gentleman. Mostly, they only met on weekends and Alex was usually very exhausted that day, after a long week of trying to adjust to the new environment, so Charlie usually just kissed a little, goodnight, and slept with him. Tomorrow Alex doesn’t need to go to school so, he thinks maybe they can, well…a little? 

“What do you want Charlie? How ‘bout next week I’ll stay in my dorm so you could know who can joke with and who can’t?” Looking at Charlie’s pitiful face, his puppy eyes, Alex giggles. He certainly understands what Charlie wants to say, it’s hard to not recognize whilst his hand is slipping on his thigh. He also knows literally Charlie such a fucking perfect gentleman and he should take care of him more, not in that aspect, but as Charlie uses it as a way to show his love, Alex thinks he deserves the same thing too. 

Alex sighs slightly, puts his arms around Charlie’s neck, pulls him down, and gives him a deep kiss. The smacking sound made by the kissing lips resonates all over the kitchen, Charlie can't help but to respond and deepen the kiss whilst his hand strokes all over his boyfriend's body. The kiss only stopped when Alex has to take a break to catch his breath, he gasps, pushes Charlie out before he tries to do something further. 

“Charlie, not now, not here! Hey! Charles!" Alex's raising voice makes Charlie startled, he moves back, worries if he was so rude. "Sorry, sorry Alex, did I make you uncomfortable?" In that anxiety, there is a little sadness and disappointment. Alex feels both guilty and funny, and a little happy too. 'His boyfriend will never blame others, ever' 

Alex smiles, caressing Charlie's cheek, places a finger on his lips. "Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, I love you and you know that, so calm down. You're perfect, but not in the kitchen and not in the morning. Okay?" Looks at Charlie's understanding face, Alex feels a heat rushes to his face. He buries his face in Charlie's neck, sucks on it once, then whispers "Just hold it 'till tonight." 

For the first time he saw Alex so charming like that, Charlie shocked. His blue ocean eyes widen and he is speechless, but, after that, he completely immersed in it. "Well, whatever you want my lord. Now, shall we have some cookies and a movie?" 

Alex laughs, claps his legs on Charlie's hip, "Yes, but right now, I don't wanna move". A pampered grin shows up on Charlie's face, how could he reject it after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like this fic and welcome all the comments if I make any mistake. I'll try to make it better in my next fic. Thank you!


End file.
